<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlett Journeys by TamSien2005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574373">Scarlett Journeys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamSien2005/pseuds/TamSien2005'>TamSien2005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamSien2005/pseuds/TamSien2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From 1929 to 2016, what a time jump.</p><p>1903-1929, Scarlett Ainsley died of suicide, and woke up in the far future.<br/>1989-2016, Julia Williams (more commonly known as Julie), a psychic medium, loved by many.<br/>1990-2016, Bryan Williams, husband of Julia.</p><p>With only Julie able to see her, how far will Scarlett go to be free?<br/>How far will she go to break the chains on her and leave Earth?<br/>How much help with this duo need?</p><p>I own the characters and story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlett Journeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The building was old, crumbling. A lone woman, standing on the edge of the broken down roof, lets out a long sigh. Do it. Don't think, just get it over with. It'll be better this way. Just jump, Scarlett. Her thoughts ran rampant in her mind, like her long, fiery locks as they whipped around in the wind. Tears stained her flawless cheeks, as she closed her eyes. She braced herself for impact as her feet left the surface. She only had one thought as she crashed to the ground, her bones shattering upon impact. Finally.</p><p>Cold. So cold. She could think nothing else, for she could not see nor hear a thing. Her body felt numb. She was unsure if her eyes were open or not. It felt like they were glued shut, but they stung at the same time. She felt as if she was floating, which she was, in a sea of darkness. It felt like hours, before her back made contact with something hard, like concrete. Then, she felt nothing.</p><p>She twitched as she came to consciousness. She felt no pain, as she should have. Confusion bubbled up inside her as she heard the sounds of a bustling city. Her cerulean eyes shot open, as she sat up, stiff as a board. The light hurt, so she resorted to squinting as she looked around. An...alley? As she took in her surroundings, she determined that by the two walls on either side of her, as well as all of the litter and wood planks, that she was, indeed, in an alley.

She stretched as she stood and, albeit wobbly, walked to where she believed the entrance was. As she stepped out onto the street, she turned her head, just in time to see a child running at her. She put her hands up, as a means to stop the child. This did nothing to stop the young boy, as he raced right through her. The women let out a surprised breath, as though the wind had been knocked out of her. Her head snapped in the direction the boy went in, only to see him continuing, unharmed or fazed. What on earth..?</p><p>Scarlett turned towards a young looking woman, first noticing the embarrassingly short skirt. One could almost see her bloomers. Well I never! She was confused. It was 1929, the year of the stock market crash and beginning of the Great Depression. Women never wore dresses or skirts as short as that, nor did flappers. She then turned to a man, who seemed to be a in his late forties, with a cigarette in his mouth. I suppose I could ask him. She smiled as she approached the man, before speaking. 'Hello, I don't suppose you could tell me what year is? You see dear, my name is Scarlett Ainsley and-', she stopped short as she noticed the newspaper in his hand.
The date said 2016. 'Oh dear,' was all she could muster.

The transparent woman was irritated. It had been almost 3 hours of wandering, but she just couldn't find anyone who could see her. Every person she came across just looked straight through her, ignoring her very existence. She furrowed her brows as she looked around, noticing a woman in her late twenties looking in her direction. The woman's hair was pulled out of her face and her blank expression was clear as day. <br/>
Scarlett looked around before pointing to herself in a quizzical manner, as the woman nods. She looks to the alley beside her and Scarlett nods, slowing stepping - more like floating - towards the unnamed female. The alley was cold and damp as she meandered in. She felt slightly cornered with the other woman standing at the entrance, even though she couldn't touch her. </p><p>Finally, after a couple of tense minutes, the woman spoke, 'do you know where you are?' Scarlett blinked once, twice.</p><p>'What?' her voice was breathy, she couldn't believe this. Someone could see her, was speaking to her.</p><p>'I said, do you know where-' <br/>
 'I heard you! But...I don't know where I am.' <br/>
 'That's alright. M' name's Julia, but call me Julie. You are?'</p><p>'My name is Scarlett. Do you know where I am?' Scarlett's fire-like hair whipped around as she looked past Julie and to the streets beyond.<br/>
'Scarlett? Do you perhaps mean...Scarlett Ainsley?' the look on Julie's face shows slight realization, while Scarlett's shows confusion. <br/>
'Actually, yes. How do you know that..?' Julie sighed, looking at the foggy sky, before inhaling and exhaling through her nose as she looked at Scarlett, 'you're suicide was all over radio then. Everyone heard about it, generations onward, too. You were really loved and popular, y'know?' </p><p>Scarlett gave the brunette a look of surprise, 'I had...no idea. I never thought-' </p><p>'You never thought about how loved you are?'<br/>
'I assumed that I was just another woman.'<br/>
'And you didn't think about how the city, or most of them, would feel? How all your family and friends would feel if you never returned home? You're mother found your body, ya know. From what I heard, she almost took her own life out of grief, almost left you're big sister alone.' 'Oh,' Scarlett's tone was full of guilt and melancholy. She looked to the side as Julie's eyes burned into her translucent form. Julie looked out behind her as she spoke, 'do you feel that tug? Right here'-she motioned to her chest, her heart-'do you?' Scarlett nodded, her eyes watering. The feeling was actually quite painful, like her heart was being torn out. </p><p> </p><p>Julie held her chin in thought as she looked down, 'that means we need to find your home. You lived in Seattle, right? We're in Moncton right now...it's a 52 hour drive, if there's no traffic, we should be able to do that'- the mumbling woman looked up -'right?' <br/>
Scarlett's confusion was apparent, as Julie sighed and motioned the ghost to follow behind her as she walked out of the alley.</p><p>***</p><p>The trip to Julie's house was longer than anticipated. Turns left and right, a couple hundred meters before another turn. Scarlett lost track by the time they reached the main street. <br/>
'Just a couple more blocks,' Julie spoke from in front of her, looking back at the woman behind her. She smiled softly when she saw the red-head looking around in wonder. <br/>
'Wow. What is all of this? It all looks so, so...' Scarlett trailed off as she tried to think of the word. 'Different? New? Ooh, what about fresh? Or modern-' 'Oh, yes! Modern! That's it, thank you dear!' Julia laughed at this, getting looks from people walking by, but none questioned her. She was a respected psychic after all. </p><p>'So, do you have a family?' Scarlett's question was sudden, and caught Julie off guard. <br/>
'Uh, I do, yeah. Why do you ask?' 'Just curious, that's all.' Scarlett wandered up to Julie's side, and continued looking around. Julie made a noise of understanding as she looked ahead, still smiling.<br/>
'Do you have children?'<br/>
'I do, three of them. Right little demons they are.'<br/>
'Oh...'<br/>
Julie looked back with a grin at that response, before continuing on, 'I have mixed feelings about that reaction.' <br/>
As a car passes, Julie was splashed with water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 498</p><p>Welcome humans, to Scarlett Journeys! If all goes well here and on Quotev and Wattpad, I will very possibly publish a real book, hardcover or paper, I don't know. Most likely paper. Updates will also not be consistent.                                                                                                                                            Thank you for reading this chapter, you beautiful tropical fish!                                                                                         Hope to see you in the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>